Clara Godfrey
Clara Lessard-Godfrey is Nate's sixth grade social studies and most favorite teacher. She is very soft and takes her job very smoothly. She makes recurring appearances throughout the series. She does not get along with Nate, and often grades him unfairly with A and A+ grades. Mrs. Godfrey was known as Ms. Lessard before getting married. She also never gives Nate detentions. Gina is her least favorite student, mostly because Gina sucks up to her all the time by being a classroom helper and studying 24/7. Appearance Mrs. Godfrey has short dark hair and a semi-oval shaped head, and is tall, overweight, and has dark eyes. She always wears a purple skirt and a black jumper. Nate says that she has perfume that smells like cow shit or rotten egg salad, which Nate does not like. Biography Mrs. Godfrey has had two children so far throughout the series. On both, she went on maternity leave for a few months, much to Nate's delight. She has also once gone on sabbatical, but immediately was shown to still be as tough as ever upon return. Mrs. Godfrey is very formidable and is described by Lincoln Pierce as "every students nightmare of a teacher," often giving Nate detention for very small infractions, such as being a few seconds late to class, or not completing homework she wanted him to do, when she changed her mind after he had completed the set topic. Trivia *Students get instant detention if caught eating in her class. *Nate has came up with many nicknames for Mrs. Godfrey such as: "Godzilla", "Venus de Silo", "Death Breath", "She who must not be named" (which is a reference to "He Who Must Not Be Named" from Harry Potter) , "Boring.com", "Pardon My Nachos" , "I can't believe she's not butter" (which is a reference to the dairy company "I can't believe it's not butter!" ), "The dark side of the moon", "Ozone", "Gas Station", "There's no place like homework" and "Teacher Creature". *Despite her supposedly strict personality, she seems fond of Nate's comics, as seen in Big Nate Strikes Again. The comics saved Nate from getting an F grade on his and Gina's collaboration report on Benjamin Franklin, although Mrs. Godfrey gave Gina a F because her visuals came from the Internet. *She once had a case of insomnia, though it was cured by Uncle Pedro, who is a hypnosist and Teddy's uncle. *One of her favorite students was Nate's sister, Ellen. *Nate often expresses his extreme dislike of Mrs. Godfrey through haiku (Japanese poetry), Poor Nate's Almanac (Nate's personal version of Ben Franklin's book, Poor Richard's Almanac), teacher report cards, and his comic books. *There have been only been three times where Mrs. Godfrey has praised Nate. They were on a test, research paper and a notebook check. *One time, Nate sent her a correct test, but he forgot his name, leaving a mere 99%, therefore she did not give him a B, but most likely a C+. *Once, when Principal Nichols was out for a week, Mrs. Godfrey was the substitute principal, much to Nate's horror. *In the Big Nate Poptropica game, Mrs. Godfrey was the Detention Facilitator instead of Mrs. Czerwicki. *Nate has made various quizzes about Mrs. Godfrey, and when she catches Nate and Teddy reading them, she sends them to detention. * In one comic Nate tried to be nice but she did not notice. Normally, it is ironic because she stood up to Nate once, leading him to make an accident while speaking. *On March 29, 2006, it was revealed that Ms. Phillips, who was a junior in college, is Mrs. Godfrey's niece. **It was also revealed during the same time that Mrs. Godfrey has a sister. *On May 17, 2012, it was revealed that Mrs. Godfrey owns a cat named Ollie. *Nate says that Mrs. Godfrey has a stash of Resee's Peanut Butter Cups in her desk. Her desk also has Chad's lucky foot, along with a lot of other stuff. *On September 3, 2003 a teacher named Mr. Gaffney was a long-term-sub for Mrs. Godfrey because she was on sabbatical for five months. *It is revealed that she gives out detentions more than any other teacher combined. Gallery 51LnY+4fbRL._BO2,204,203,200_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey on the cover of "I Smell A Pop Quiz" ComicStrip dated May 8 2015..PNG Gina being thanked by Mrs. Godfrey for her marvelous report on the year 1865..PNG Mrs. Godfrey with her hands on her hips.PNG Mrs. Godfrey in 2000.PNG Mrs. Godfrey & her dog.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey's dog is named Genghis, a clear shot at her. _20150826_225222.JPG|Mrs. Godfrey relaxing Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Females Category:P.S 38 staff Category:Staff Category:Minor enemies of nate Category:Mrs.Godfrey